gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Rhapsody
Grand Theft Auto Online }} The Declasse Rhapsody is a two-door hatchback, first appearing in the Grand Theft Auto IV episodic expansion The Lost and Damned and returning in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the I'm Not a Hipster update. Design ''The Lost and Damned'' The car is based on the infamous AMC Pacer manufactured from 1970-75, while the front is designed after the Volkswagen Golf Mk1. The wheels appear to be aftermarket, bearing a resemblance to American Racing Ansen Sprint mag wheels. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Its appearance in Grand Theft Auto V is mostly unchanged, with the exception of whitewall tires added by default, and the optional customization features in Los Santos Customs. New body modification options include a ducktail spoiler, fender flares, and a bumper lip, a reference to the original Volkswagen Golf GTI. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''The Lost and Damned'' The car handles similarly to the Blista Compact, although the Rhapsody is an FR layout vehicle, (as opposed to the Blista Compact's FF layout) with more reasonable torque, and lower top speed. Its handling is very good, as its light weight and stiff suspension allow it to take turns at a high speed with almost no oversteer. However, crash deformation is poor, and as expected from a vehicle of this size and weight, its engine will fail after 3-4 head-on crashes. It is, however, very back-heavy and is prone to spinouts, but this trait can be good for drifting in the hands of experienced drivers. TLAD Overview (In-game model) |Drivetrain Files = RWD |Drivetrain Tested = RWD |Gears Files = 5 |Gears Tested = 5 |Mass (Files only) = 1400 / 3086 (Handling.dat) }} ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Rhapsody's performance virtually is unchanged in GTA V, with only minor alterations to the vehicle's rigidity and nimble-feeling, where it now feels more stiff and stable, as oppose to TLAD's rendition where thr car felt slightly more loose and suspended. GTA V Overview |0-62mph/ 0-100km/h time observed = |Top speed observed = |Engine observed = (In-game model) |Drivetrain observed = RWD |Gears observed = 5 }} Modifications (GTA V) Image Gallery Rhapsody-TLAD-Interior.jpg|Rhapsody's interior. Rhapsody-TLAD-InteriorDashboard.jpg|Close-up of the Wayne's World easter-egg in the dashboard. Rhapsody_Photo.PNG|The texture of the photograph found in the interior. The picture shows Waynes World characters Wayne Campbell and Garth Algar. Rhapsody-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Rhapsody on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Variants In TLAD, there is a robin egg blue Rhapsody in the mission Off Route. The car is across the street from the player after the starting cutscene. The player can obtain this uniquely colored vehicle by parking it at any safehouse without harming the completion of the mission. A tip to obtain this is to park it outside the Bellic Penthouse on Albany Avenue. Rhapsody-TLAD-OffRoute.jpg|The unique Robin Egg Blue Rhapsody found during the mission Off Route. Locations ''The Lost and Damned'' *It can be regularly found in Northwood, Algonquin, and south Alderney. *Rarely spawns in Star Junction. *Provided in the missions Off Route and Was It Worth It?. Both are across the street of the mission starting point. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' * Found in each protagonist's garage in single player (XB360/PS3 only). *Spawns in traffic, commonly around Burton, Vinewood and Pillbox Hill (enhanced version only). * Can be bought in GTA V from Southernsanandreassuperautos.com for $140,000 (enhanced version only). Grand Theft Auto Online * Can be bought in GTA Online from Southernsanandreassuperautos.com for $140,000. * Rarely seen in traffic in the enhanced version. Trivia General *The Rhapsody's name is a reference to the 1992 film ''Wayne's World'', specifically the famous scene where the two lead characters, Wayne and Garth, sing along to the song "Bohemian Rhapsody" by Queen while driving in the "Mirthmobile" (an AMC Pacer). A photograph can be seen within the Rhapsody depicting Wayne and Garth. Furthermore, a "W" (as in "'W'ayne's 'W'orld") is seen badged inside and outside the car, also the photo says "Schwing", one of the catch phases used by Wayne and Garth in the movie. **In GTA V, the sticker in the Rhapsody has been removed. *The default radio stations for the Rhapsody are: **''The Lost and Damned:'' The Beat 102.7. **''GTA V:'' WorldWide FM. *The Rhapsody looks similar to a vehicle featured in the 2006 Atari game Driver: Parallel Lines, which was also called the Rhapsody. In-Game *The Rhapsody shares its interior with the Stallion, like the Regina, with the Rhapsody badge stamped on the dashboard and doors. As such, the steering wheel on the Rhapsody bears a Classique logo rather than a Declasse logo. *The Rhapsody's handling appears in the Handling.cfg/GTA V for Grand Theft Auto V but it didn't appear in-game until the I'm Not a Hipster Update. *In Grand Theft Auto V, through customization, it's possible to make the Rhapsody resemble the Pacer used in the film ''Wayne's World''. *It is the first car from a Grand Theft Auto IV episode to be brought back into GTA V through an update in a mostly unchanged form. Navigation }} de:Rhapsody (IV) ru:Rhapsody es:Rhapsody pl:Rhapsody Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in The Lost and Damned Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Compacts & Hatchbacks Category:Vehicles manufactured by Declasse Category:Compacts Vehicle Class